


Scorch

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animalistic, Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Past, Drabble, Enemies, Foe Yay, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, One Shot, Psychological Horror, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He still held the past within him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to convey the spirit of All Hallows’ Eve – have a Happy Halloween~!!!

“You can’t defeat me, Drift,” Fracture gloated, his sleek sword still crossed with the Autobot’s scratched blade, both weapons glinting in the moonlight.

“You still know that you hold no ounce of honor within you, Fracture.” Drift replied, exhaustion tinting his vocal processor. He knew all too well.

“You call yourself a bounty hunter, yet you let your self-righteousness slow you down. You’re still trying to redeem yourself, is that it? That’s what keeping you here, that’s what holding you back!” Fracture spat out, his sword lifting and then swiping it at Drift’s blade again and again, the Autobot dodging every blow at every time.

“Face it! You’re just like me – you were a Decepticon, you always will be, and you know it!”

“I am not like you, Fracture!” Drift raised his voice, still blocking each blow with his blade, no matter how far he was being pushed back, and no matter how brutal and haphazard Fracture’s strikes had gotten. He gritted his denta, each blow ringing in his audio receptors, but he had to keep fighting.

“Liar!” the Decepticon then swung his blade and it trailed a long cut on Drift’s chassis, causing the Autobot to collapse onto the hard ground, a grunt of pain escaping him. He shook his helm and glared at the Decepticon towering over him.

“Tch, silence, huh? That’s all that I need.” Fracture then chuckled, and before Drift could do anything else, he transformed into his alt mode motorcycle and drove off to parts unknown.

Drift shut his optics tight and then slammed a fist onto the ground, a rare lapse in his demeanor. His senses were caught up in knots, and try as he might, he hadn’t been able to completely detangle from Fracture’s words. Not yet, there was only one certain fact: he still held the past within him.

Drift then swore that his vision blurred, his optics inked with crimson. He felt his Energon boil, and soon scorch right through him.


End file.
